Firestorm
by miracleboi
Summary: Luke writes his thoughts about the Australian Bushfires in Victoria, from the pictures he could see on the TV.


Fire Storm

Luke sat in the family room of his parent's house. He had been working on his laptop as he had now been accepted back at Oakdale University after his scandalous affair with ballot cheating.

He looked up from his laptop to the Plasma TV staring right in front him. His eyes became wider as he saw the devastation that was coming up on the screen. The pictures of the wild bushfire that came upon a small state in Australia, Victoria.

He was amazed and saddens by the pictures he was seeing, of the burnt houses and communities. The People's faces full of fear and sadness.

He suddenly found himself typing his thoughts into his laptop. Tyring to some what work out how such devastation could hit so hard….

_Suddenly black, the day becomes night_

_Smoke chocking the air,_

_Everything coming to and end._

_Suddenly Still, Suddenly quiet_

_Roads disappear_

_Orange tinge becomes part of the only light visible_

_Flames are seen as they rise above over tree tops_

_Over Hills and along the ground the land burns_

_Trees turn into blackened posts and stumps_

_Broken by the wild fire that has spread around_

_Snapped in half by the wild wind that came about_

_Leaves and embers raining down like brimstone from above_

_Becoming like the dark and painful pictures of hell_

_The roar of the fire adding to the horror that unfolded._

_People try to escape_

_Down dusty and dirty roads_

_From burning houses and communities_

_Desperately trying to get to safety_

_The run through wild and untamed bush_

_The heat become to much_

_The smoke become a chocking mess_

_Those who tried to escape by car or foot found themselves trapped_

_Cars piling up not able to see, crashing into one another_

_Becoming the final resting place for most who dared to go out_

_Houses that where alight became like everything else around_

_The final grave for many who's spirits who remain_

_Forever trapped between worlds unknown_

_Embers rained down burning into the skin, into the mind of many_

_As they also tried to save their properties, their neighbours properties_

_Their communities, themselves_

_Cars exploded as trees became engulfed in fire_

_Everything around on fire_

_The sounds of everything alight, adding fear to all who may survive_

_Whole towns and communities wiped off the map_

_As if they never existed_

_Flattened to just twisted metal and ash_

_Fire fighters, volunteers and rescue staff_

_Left to pick through the remains_

_To find and recover the many who did not make it_

_To help the survivors through the grief_

_To support each other_

_So many where to perish_

_Many young and old_

_Rich and poor_

_Single and married_

_Whole families gone_

_Whole townships destroyed_

_But the spirit is not_

_For houses can be destroyed_

_Communities flattened to nothing_

_But can always be rebuilt_

_Families and friends who survived_

_Remembering and never forgetting the tragedy that unfolded_

_Searching for loved one_

_Grieving for loved ones lost_

_Yet many still to grieve their own losses_

_A whole State_

_A whole Country_

_Turned upside down, Inside out_

_Mourning the loss of so many_

_Supporting those in need in any way and everyway possible_

_A nation that shall never forget_

_But always remember_

_A nation of a sunburnt country_

_A country that will remain scarred forever_

_A nation that will never be the same_

_A nation blackened in its heart_

_Blackened across it land and beauty_

_Forever marked_

_Forever reminded of this disaster that happened_

_A National that will rebuild its communities_

_That will grieve_

_That will support_

_That will move on_

_Become stronger than ever before_

_A nation that will rise above the ashes and move on with the task ahead._

_Luke looked up from his laptop looking at what he had wrote_

_Looking back at the TV seeing the pain that unfolded_

_The pain on the faces he watched_

_The sadness that struck him like many other_

_Praying and hoping all will be fine….one day_


End file.
